1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device, and in particular, to a handheld camera having a multiple-axis actuating mechanism for automatic image capture.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A handheld image capture system has an imager which is controlled to perform operations to obtain an image. A few traditional operations include: 1) manually centering the imager on an object of interest, 2) manually rotating the imager before the image capture in order to align the object with the sides of the image (and thereby avoiding the situation where the object appears rotated relative to the frame of the image), and 3) manually controlling the zoom in/out function before image capture so that the object fills the captured image to an appropriate size (e.g., not appearing too small or too large relative to the frame of the captured image).